Post Your OTP(s) Here
Tornadospeed Le hottest oteepee *NC and TS x Adminship + Crat Other hot oteepees *Lectro x Swag x Digit x OCtheOC *GPS x BJ *TS Selfcest *TS x Feels *Moch x UMG *Dan Severe *JS x TS *BJ x Sailor Moon *Bingbang x Soda Ads *Sweet Bro x Stairs *Hella Jeff x Geromy *Lyra x Bonbon (they sat 2gethor it totes canons) *Shadow x Shrek *America x Canada x Britian x France *Luigi x Dave Strider *Mario x John Egbert *Sonic x Bro *Olaf x Mike Wazowski UMG My ONE True Pairing TS x TS Others *JS x OC *Mochaves *Pinecest *Cave x ACF *JS x PR *NC x TS *MS x Bingbang32 *TS x Adminship KingOfSpriters13 because I feel kinda pissed at ACF Tavros (Homestuck) x Bunny (PPG) Bowser & Jr. * Mickey Mouse x Pete from Mickey and Friends * Donald Duck x Goofy from Mickey and Friends * Goofy x Pete from A Goof Troop / A Goofy Movie * Jonathan x Lafayette from The Aristocats * Belle x Beast from Beauty and the Beast * Jumba x Pleakley from Lilo & Stitch (too canon to not be) * Captain Gantu x Reuben from Lilo & Stitch * Jim Hawkins x John Silver from Treasure Planet * Olaf x Marshmallow from Frozen (HeightRomanceFTW) * The Duke of Weselton x his bearded guard from Frozen * Hiro Hamada x Baymax from Big Hero 6 * Mike x Sulley from Monsters, Inc. / Monsters University (seriously) * Nemo x Gill from Finding Nemo * Lightning x Doc from Cars * Dusty x Skipper from Planes * Kim Possible x Shego from Kim Possible * Perryshmirtz / Perry x Doof from Phineas and Ferb * Doof x Monogram from Phineas and Ferb * Povenmarsh / Dan Povenmire x Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (Go... shut up.) * Lord Wander / Skeleton Dance / Wander x Lord Hater** from Wander Over Yonder (hella) * Sylvia x Peepers from Wander Over Yonder * Pripper / Skipper x Private from The Penguins of Madagascar * Kico / Kowalski x Rico from The Penguins of Madagascar * Korra x Tenzin from The Legend of Korra * Scoutmaster Lumpus x Mr. Slinkman from Camp Lazlo * Mario x Wario from Super Mario * Bowser x Peach from Super Mario * Rosalina x Lubba from Super Mario * Daphlink / Link x King of Red Lions/Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule from The Wind Waker * Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule x Ganondorf from The Wind Waker * Link x Alfonzo from Spirit Tracks * Samus x Ridley from Metroid * Kirby x King Dedede from Kirby * Fox McCloud x Wolf O'Donnell from Star Fox * AmourShipping / Ash x Serena from Pokemon (anime) * DiamondShipping / Giovanni x Delia from Pokemon (anime) * Professor Oak x Professor Rowan from Pokemon * Herbert x Klutzy from Club Penguin * Valvert / Jean Valjean x Javert from Les Miserables (HughJackman x RussellCrowe pls) * Hugh Jackman x Russell Crowe (they're best friends in real life and I've seen them hugging multiple times pls) Master ventus Mochlum *10th Doctor x Rose (from Doctor Who) *Amy x Rory (from Doctor Who) *Ron x Hermione (from Harry Potter) *Pepperoni (Pepper Potts x Tony Stark from MCU) *Thor x Jane (from MCU) *STEVE X BUCKY *Percabeth (Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase from Heroes of Olympus) *Frazel (Frank Zhang x Hazel Levesque from Heroes of Olympus) *Jaxon Grace x Piper McLean (also from Heroes of Olympus) *Leo Valdez x Calypso (I ship everyone with everyone in the Heroes of Olympus series) *Percy x Jason *Wii Fit Trainer x Zero Suit Samus *Compichino AwesomeCartoonFan01 *DaveJade *JohnRose *11th Doctor X River Song *Karkat x Terezi *Doof x Perry (as frienemy bros) *Rose x Dave *Sayaka and Kyoko *Eridan x Togami MY ONE TRUEST PAIRING *''DaveJade'' NC *JonxArin *Wii Fit TrainerxVillager *'STAR_xJerma' Phantom *Cam. *MaddieXLondon. Faves3000 *Gaben x JonTron *Dan x Everybody because he's a sexy beast Moon Snail * *Moonlin (True pairing) *My Face x My Palm *Your Face x My Fist *Sonic x Espio *Donkey Kong x Epansion Pak *Ninja Monkey x Bomb Tower Fact TRUEST One True Pairing *Fact Core x SammyClassicSonicFan Other Smexy But Not as Smexy Pairs *Lectro x Swag (with Digit as the third wheel) *Phantom R x Adam Sandler *Mochaves *Dan Severe (or whatever he wants us to call it) *Cave x ACF *BJ x NC *Dan x UMG *Sweet Bro x Stairs *Pinecest *Lyra x Bonbon (Come on, they were sitting right next to each other! How is that not true love?) *Squidward x Fluttershy *Shadow x Shrek CC00 Smaller Shippings *Wattson X Flannery - c'mon this is a sexy shipping *Baguettes X Bananas - These 2 foods were meant to be! *Compuccino - Faves quit but me and moch be togeva foreva *Faves3000 X Neatbutter's Neatbutt - he'll yea *Bowser Jr. X Gaepora - bathhouse adventures 5eva *Mario X Bowser - headcanon *TS X TS - selfcest *Tony X Dad X Notepad X TARDIS X Yellow X Red X Apple - I literally wrote an entire fanfic about this one. BIG SHIPPING THESE 2. C'mon, every shipping fact points to this. *They stand next to each other. Obviously, if you see 2 characters right next to each other, this means they are DEFINITELY in love. NO CHANCE It's a small coincedence. *They look like they wanna hold hands. *They have 1 thing in common: Trains are annoying to them. *Balloons are common gifts, especially red ones. The purpple guy ran across the tracks to give a balloon to the green one. *The reason the green guy wouldn't have patience is because he was late for his date with the purple guy. yes those are all logical and not just average shipping mistakes everyone uses to cause weird pairs. these guys are in love and that is TRUE! Livin' in blah blah blah *LiaFH x Moon *LiaFH x ACF *LiaFH x Moch *LiaFH x Phantom *LiaFH x JS *LiaFH x LiaFH *LiaFH x Fact *LiaFH x Master *LiaFH x NC *LiaFH x NyanGir *LiaFH x UMG *Cari *LiaFH x GPS *LiaFH x CC00 *LiaFH x BJ Gray Pea Shooter *Gray x JS *Gray x BJ *Mochaves *Anything with ACF in it My true OTP Bowser x GPS (Do it in teh butt :3) *UMG X Chromebolt *Alt X Cookie *Random-ness Wiki x Nick Fanon *mexjohnjoescobuthatsanthourstory Lulz Hawtest and sexiest OTPs: * Twi *Derpy X Doctor Whooves Other OTPs *Phinabella *WenDipper * * - A much smexier couple than the first one I mentioned before this. *Morgaret Hot-ness meter: MordeTwi: 85% hot DerpyxDoctor Whooves: 100% hot Phinabella: 81% hot WenDipper: 76% hot : 70% hot RalieghxMako: 79% hot Morgaret: 68% hot JokeTP (made up couple word, lol): ...Skylox (SkyDoesMinecraft X Deadlox don't know who's Deadlox/Ty, dudes. I'm not sure if some of you know him...)...my only JokeTP is Skylox. Just Skylox. I'm ok with it, but other yaoi, it's a NO-NO. I also support them as friends. I support it as a platonic and romantic friendship/couple... *blushes* Heheh... ._.' *then does smirk face while blushing and sweating* NyanGir LONG AND KIND OF BORING STATEMENTS UP AHEAD I have so many Basically all of my favorite cartoon characters and a character I made. I can't draw it; It's too complex. She looks like an Absol, but she has cat ears, no horn, two fox-like tails. (One is black with a white end, the other is white with a black end. Don't make a racist joke) and she has GIR following her as her assistant/pet. She doesn't have the giant puff of fur on her chest. Instead she has a smaller puff, a lot like Shadow the Hedgehog. She doesn't wear shoes. She also has 3 slashed scars on her stomach. She has a dragon bracelet that can magically transform into any weapon or device. She's a good fighter, and she's also kind of sadistic. She's nice, but cruel if you hurt anyone she cares about. She also has black dragon wings that can arise spontaneously from her back. I call this kind of thing a dream OC. It's a character you like that you made up on your own, but yet you can't draw it and you're too lazy or can't think of any good ideas to write fanfiction for it. I've tried to draw it numerous times, but I always end up failing. It looks better in my head anyways. If you're talking about user shippings, I don't know how you all act towards one another, and I don't wanna make a hate pair. Like ZADR. Zim and Dib hate each other, yet people still ship them together. I'll look into popular user shippings, and I'lll see if I find anything that piques my interest. I support SonTails, GerIta, and a bunch of other yaoi things that would probably disturb you if I told you. Krazy My face X My mama - Maface - So lovely together. OK, OK. REAL TIME. Adventure Time: BMKing - BMO and Ice King Regular Show: PartunnamedPetady - Party Pete and unnamed dancer ladies Futurama: FOComedyCentrax - FOX and Comedy Central are sexy together. Censorship: Blurxallation - Blur X Pixelation J. Severe the goat OTP: also * Ninth Doctor x Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) * Cory Matthews x Shawn Hunter (Boy Meets World) * Sherlock Holmes x Irene Adler (Sherlock) SunsetShimmerFan *Bristle X The Secretary of Night'' ''(both are from Magic Adventures of Mumfie) *Sunset Shimmer X Demon Sunset Shimmer *Bristle X Darkest Night (my Mumfie OC) *Columbia (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) X Demon Snips *Sunset Shimmer X Demon Snails mimitchi33 *Scarecrow (Magic Adventures of Mumfie) and Lollipop Hip Hop (HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!) *Xena and Grubby (both from Teddy Ruxpin) *Aloysius Pig and Lenore Pig (U.S. Acres) Category:Love Category:Weddings Category:Sexiness Category:Shippings Category:Page's that have opinions Category:Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:Pages about Bristle